The meaning of Devotion
by Me2coolNjunk
Summary: Yoruichi’s found a special someone for her little Bumble-Bee. Who is it? And how will Soi Fong react to a betrothal? Read and find out. Sorry, no female on female parings here. Rated for future content.
1. The Betrothal

**_Heeelloooo! Long time no see! Any who, I just got a little board writing my usual Bleach stories all about little Hitsugaya. (I still love him though) I just need a little break, so I wrote this one about my new favorite character, Soi Fong. Hope you all like it! Got the idea from searching through the Soi Fong fics, and I realized there are hardly any really good ones about her and her favorite person around. So I chose to fix that…or make it worse…oh well._**

**_Without another incoherent word from me, read, review, and please please, oh God please enjoy!!! :)_**

* * *

It began as any ordinary day. Captain Hitsugaya screaming at his vice captain and waking everyone from 1st division to 13th (Except the 11th division; those people could sleep through anything!). Captain Komamura catching flees for the 16,000th time in a row. And an unsurprising, surprise visit from the former captain Shihouin Yoruichi.

This, of course, meant that Captain Soi Fong would be busy attending to the preparations to greet her beautiful Yoruichi-sama. Floors were swept and polished, to ensure that Yoruichi-sama's precious paws stayed clean of impure dirt and grime. Pillows were fluffed, in case Yoruichi-sama wished to take a relaxing nap from her long and tiring travel here. And the entire squad was drilled on proper manners, and efficient ways to serve and speak to the visiting Shihouin princess. Overall, by the time Yoruichi actually arrived in the 2nd division headquarters the entire squad couldn't wait for her to leave.

Though this happened at least once a month, there was one thing about this particular visit that had the entire Soul Society buzzing with gossip. The Shihouin princess didn't come to Soul Society to deal with current drama in the Real World, as usual, but to specifically visit the current Commander-in-chief of the Onmitsukidō. Everyone knew that, and everyone was worried about what that could mean…well, everyone except the one person who didn't know, Captain Soi Fong herself.

So when her beloved Yoruichi requested a word with her she was none the wiser to what was to come. She knelt before Yoruichi, hands folded neatly in front of herself as she always had before, waiting for her mistress' wise soothing words to be spoken.

"Soi Fong, I've got the greatest news to tell!" She exclaimed, after a length of uncomfortable silence. "I've finally found the perfect man for you, and I've arranged for the two of you to be married!" There was silence, then:

"You WHAT?!!" Soi Fong yelled, unable to contain herself. She blushed apologetically immediately afterwards. "I apologize, Yoruichi-sama, but I just don't think matrimony is the correct path for me, right now." Yoruichi laughed.

"No need to apologize, Bumble-Bee, I know you must be nervous." She said comfortingly. "You're still young after all, so it's understandable for you to be unsure of yourself."

"B-but, Yoruichi-sama…" Soi Fong protested. "I-I just don't think-"

"Relax, Bumble-Bee. This has been going on for centuries before you were born, you know." Yoruichi said, apparently determined that her decision was the right one, regardless of the feelings that Soi Fong, so desperately tried to make known. "Didn't you ever wonder why you were given your great-grandmother's codename? It was an honor passed down through the generations, but unfortunately your grandmother was unable to bear a daughter before she was murdered."

Soi Fong bowed her head in defeat. After all, if Yoruichi-sama said that this man was perfect for her, then it must be true. Who is she to question the words of the Shihouin princess? She looked up to stare into the golden eyes of her mistress, silently pleading for the right to speak her mind and stand up for herself. It was denied with a swift dismissive shrug of Yoruichi's shoulder.

"As the true heir to the Soi Fong legacy, you should be happy for the chance to reproduce that talent on to future generations." Yoruichi reached out a comforting hand to grip the young girl's shoulder. "I know your afraid, but trust me; this is the only way to ensure future generations of Soi Fong. Would you rather be like your grandmother and allow your talents to die with you?"

She had a point. Soi Fong was essentially a Shihouin slave. Nicely put she was Yoruichi's body guard. She'd heard the stories of her family's legacy and how the one dubbed with the name Soi Fong was to traditionally be the most skilled, female fighter of the Fon house, and so had the responsibility to protect the current Shihouin princess. She knew that her grandmother had died before bearing a daughter, and her father had always told her how important her being in existence was to the future of her house, but she still couldn't help but be put out by the sudden arrangement of marriage set before her.

Sure she knew it would happen eventually, and when she was a girl she dreamed of the day that Yoruichi-sama would provide her with a suitable mate, and allow her to have children. However, now that she's older and can understand what it means to come from the Fon house, she'd always regretted not being in control of her own life. When Yoruichi left the Soul Society, she left Soi Fong with the small hope that in her mistress' absence she could act as though she weren't a slave to the Shihouin. Upon becoming a captain; something that someone from the Fon house has never done before, she thought that was the milestone in her life. That was the moment that marked her freedom from her mistress and gave her permission to be in control of her own actions and her own life.

And now this. When the Goddess of Flash returned to the Soul Society, she had the feeling that things would go back to the way they were, and a part of her welcomed it. However, there was also that part of her that wanted to run away screaming. And here's the proof; the proof that she was, once again, ensnared as a slave under the Shihouin princess, for the rest of her life. She was betrothed. And without even a second thought to her own thoughts and feelings.

"Well do you?" Yoruichi asked again. And defeated and feeling even emptier than she ever had a day in her life she responded.

"Of course not, Yoruichi-sama." She bowed her head low, as to not show the sadness in her eyes. "I will do as you wish."

* * *

**_So, what did ya think? Love to hear criticism. If you're one of my many regular readers you already know I just go bonkers for reviews! And if you're new, check out my other stories, but first review to this one! Next chapter coming soon!_**


	2. Moment of Weakness

**So, as promised, here's my next chapter! Ta da!!! Ok well…um, actually at a loss for words, so I suppose I'll just let my work speak for me. Tell it how it is!**

**Just don't forget to hit the nifty little review button! :)**

**(By the way: I don't own Bleach; in case you were wondering.)**

* * *

Yoruichi announced that she'd be staying in the 2nd division for the remainder of the week, as she wanted to witness her "Little Bumble-Bee's" reaction when she first sets eyes on her new husband. And for the first time, in her life, Soi Fong couldn't wait for her to leave. She felt slightly guilty by her feelings; after all, Yoruichi had never mistreated her in any way. For a servant to be treated as highly as how Yoruichi treated Soi Fong, well it was just unheard of. And for that she was grateful, but still…

"Relax, Captain." Oomaeda said, between mouthfuls of chips and cookies. They were in the lounge, and Oomaeda was eating fistfuls of anything he could reach while completing his paperwork. Rumors spread throughout the divisions like wildfire, as rumors often do, and now almost everyone knew about the engaged captain. "I mean it couldn't be that bad to be married. If you ask me, I think you could benefit from having a man in your life. Your way too cranky all the time and a man could…ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!!"

"Oomaeda, come close…" Soi Fong said, barely over a whisper. She sounded sad, maybe she was breaking?!! Maybe this was it! This is the moment every vice captain waits for; the moment when their captain lowers their guard and is involuntarily vulnerable. When, after being rescued so many times by their captain, they themselves can show their loyalty by simply standing by the captain's side through their most trying times. Oomaeda puffed up his chest, slowly and cautiously edging his way over to his unusually depressed looking captain.

Sure, he's no idiot, and he remembers all too well the many times when she'd called him to her only to be mercilessly punched in the face, or kicked in the groin, but this seemed different. Clearly this betrothal was taking a toll on her; having to hold in all her feelings and emotions from the one person she trusted most of all. Surly she is calling upon him, her vice captain, in her time of need to hear her heartfelt words, and to feel his comforting presence. He was inches away now.

"Captain..." He cautiously held out a hand to gently touch her shoulder. She didn't move, even when he made contact with her captain's haori. She needed to talk. He could understand that no matter how mean, and cruel, and heartless, and…well, he just understands that even the toughest person has things they just need to get off their chest. And as her vice captain he was there. He'll be-

Without warning Soi Fong whirled around, grabbing a tight hold on his arm as she did, and flung him with incredible force into the opposite wall.

"Whatever stroke of stupidity you just had! If you think, for even a second, I need a man for ANYTHING…" Soi Fong was standing over him as bits of the wall broke and fell onto his head. She had both fists clenched and was shaking one angrily at him as she spoke. "I'm warning you; if you EVER try to get involved in my personal life again, it'll be a sad sad day for Mrs. Oomaeda to realize her son can't have children…"

And as she turned, walking from the room, making sure to slam the door as hard as she could, Oomaeda realized that his captain was NOT like other captains. And that desired moment of weakness that every vice captain waits for will never come for him. Then as a rather large chunk of the wall smashed hard over his hand (probably breaking it) he realized, with a little pity, that whoever the poor fool is that was to marry her was in for a whirl wind of trouble!

* * *

**So, I can honestly promise to have the next chapter to you all tomorrow!!! I'm trying to get a system where I can upload a chapter a day! Pretty cool, huh? Lol, see ya next time!**


	3. The Past Acquaintance

**I don't own Bleach, and if I did Captain Soi Fong ****would definitely kill me!!!**

**I did my best to keep their characters intact, while trying to lengthen my chapters. Hope you like it! Don't be too judgmental, this still has a long way to go. **

_

* * *

__What was he thinking?!! The nerve of him; thinking I need a man! For what, exactly?!! They're completely useless!!! Almost all the male subordinates in squad 2 are complete hormone crazed morons!!! Not to mention the greedy idiot I call a vice captain…I mean the nerve of him!!!_

Soi Fong was a lot more than angry, as she stormed from the 2nd squad lounge towards the elegant estate that Yoruichi was accompanying. Before her stupid vice captain interrupted her with dim-witted opinions, she had received a notice that Yoruichi-sama had invited a young man to the Soul Society. This could be no one but her alleged husband-to-be. And though Soi Fong did not wish to marry anyone at the moment, the fact still remained that she was betrothed now, and so if nothing else she was sure she, at least, had the right to see who the man was. Besides, she was interested to know who her beloved Yoruichi-sama thought would be the perfect man for her.

_I wonder if he's cute…What if he's a fat one like Oomaeda?!! Eww, no. Yoruichi-sama would never do that to me! I wonder if he's tall, or maybe he's as short as Captain Hitsugaya…no no, not that…hey, maybe he'll have a long-_

"Soi Fong! Just what're you doing here?"

She was in such deep thought about her future 'husband' that she had wandered right into Yoruichi's quarters without even knocking! She quickly bowed, and apologized for the intrusion.

"Its fine, it's fine!" Yoruichi waved her had dismissing her apology, and pulled her up to eye level. "I bet you came cause you heard that your man is here, huh?" Soi Fong blushed and shook her head frantically.

"N-no, Yoruichi-sama. I was just…um…" She faltered under Yoruichi's amused gaze. Laughing loudly, Yoruichi gripped Soi Fong's arm, leading her to the main room.

"Aww, I see what's happening here. At first you had me thinking you were against this all together, but come to find out you just can't wait for the vows to be read aye?" Yoruichi chuckled more as Soi Fong desperately shook her head, trying to convey the message that her coming there was not in acceptance to the marriage that was previously set. However as they drew nearer to the main room, where she could faintly sense the slightly familiar presence of a man, she began to wonder; does she want to get married? Then the door to the room opened, and upon setting foot in the large book laden room, she felt slightly sick at the sight that greeted her.

"Oh, well hello again, Soi Fong."

She just stared for a moment.

No. There was no way this was even remotely, possibly happening to her! No! Yoruichi-sama would never, never-ever allow such a thing…NO!!! The man standing before her could not possibly be the one man that has caused her the most grief during her younger years in the 2nd squad; the one man that has caused her to look like a fool on countless occasions, in front of her mistress; the one man that she loathed the most, and overall despised as far as fashion was concerned! The man she was supposed to marry can't possibly be the man standing before her, because the disgraceful, disgusting, scruffy, unkempt man smiling and extending a welcoming hand to her is none other than that disgraceful, reprehensible, scandalous, outrageous, Urahara Kisuke!!!

"Y- Yoruichi-sama, t-this man…" She blinked repentantly; probably hoping that the image of the scruffy man was just an illusion. It wasn't. He was still there. "Yoruichi-sama! This man…is this who I'm to marry?!!" Yoruichi pretended to think it over.

"Yes." She answered simply. "I don't need to introduce the two of you, do I? I believe you remember Kisuke. And he just demonstrated remembrance of you, so…"

"This-this is…" Soi Fong was at a loss as to how to approach the situation politely. She decided silence was the best option, for her, at the moment; she couldn't trust herself, at the moment, to be courteous enough to address a Shihouin princess. "I should go. Yoruichi-sama… Urahara Kisuke, excuse me."

"Wait!" Kisuke, who had been patiently silent throughout the conversation, came forward. He knew when he first heard of the arrangement with himself and Soi Fong that things may turn out this way. He had hoped that by meeting her with Yoruichi at his side that maybe Soi Fong would be more open to accepting him as, at least a friend, for the moment. Nevertheless, here they were; his future wife storming from the room as he desperately calls for her to come back. She stopped, and with Yoruichi well out of eye and ear shot, she fixed the scruffy Kisuke with her most deadly glares.

"What…" It was more of a threat than a question, but Kisuke wasn't deferred.

"I was kinda hopping that I could have a word?" Her gaze hardened, but Kisuke just smiled and scratched his head; thinking hard. "Well, it was a little tense in there…you know…with the whole marriage thing all sudden and all…I thought that, with us being mature young adults, maybe we could discuss this between ourselves…or…something…" Soi Fong narrowed her eyes at him.

"And just what do you want to talk about?!!" She yelled accusingly. "I bet you can't wait to have me, can you? It'd be just like you, Urahara Kisuke, to think like the majority of pig minded men in this world!" With that she spun around and shunpoed away, leaving Kisuke alone and looking like an idiot.

_Well, that went well. _He thought.

"Whew, Kisuke! You've got a lot of work to do with this one, aye?" Yoruichi yelled from the door way. He blushed at being eavesdropped on. _How mush of that did she hear? _

"I was only trying to talk to her…" He offered as an explanation. "She seems a lot more hostile than when I knew her, back then. She doesn't seem to be well-disposed to our marriage proposal. Maybe this wasn't the best-"

"Relax, Kisuke, she'll come around to ya." Yoruichi said encouragingly, coming to stand in the spot that Soi Fong had just recently vacated. "I guess I have my work cut out for me too. I mean between convincing you and her that you're perfect for one another and my duties to the serenity of the Human World…well, I can see I won't be sleeping much this week." She smiled seductively at him.

"What?" Kisuke asked, not wanting to know the answer; from the years that he'd spent living with Shihouin Yoruichi, he knew all too well What! Yoruichi just laughed to herself.

"Oh, nothing." She said. "I was just thinking how absolutely brilliant my decision to wed you two is. I think this just may be the beginning to something that'll change the Soul Society forever."

* * *

**Don't forget to tell me what you think! I look forward to hearing from my readers. Reviews and my own love for writing, is my motivation for greatness!!! I need this!!! Lol, until next time. :)**


	4. Gossip

**Hey guys, heads up: I won't be uploading a story tomorrow. My school computers aren't working and so I regret to inform you all that it'll be one day of wait until the next chapter is uploaded. Hope you enjoy this one though!**

* * *

"Did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Captain Soi Fong is getting married!"

"What?!! To who?"

"Don't know. I mean who'd in their right mind marry her?"

"Wow man, they're in for it, whoever it is."

"You can say that again."

"They're in for it, whoever it is."

"…I didn't mean…*sigh*…never mind…"

The rumors were everywhere! It was, by now, well known by everyone in The Soul Society that the 2nd squad captain was getting married. The question on everyone's lips was, who is the mystery man? Matsumoto was effectively ignoring her paper work all day today, all in the name of getting to the bottom of the Soul Society rumor, leaving her captain to, once again, do all the paperwork alone.

_Maybe I should get married; then at least I'd have some company in here when she runs off on me. _Hitsugaya thought, jokingly, to himself. He'd never waste his time on something like marriage anyways.

He glanced over to his vice captain's desk. It was even dirtier than this morning, when he'd asked her to clean it! How?!! How did she manage, in a total of 4 hours, to make her desk completely undetectable beneath all the food, candy, and soda rappers?!! He sighed getting to his feet; no use in him staying here, as the gossiping people outside his door seemed determined to carry on their conversation at a much louder volume._ It's literally impossible to even hear oneself think in these conditions! _He thought angrily, as he made his way to the door.

Naturally, sensing his presence approach the door, everyone dispersed from the area immediately.

"…*Sigh*…" This was sure to be one hell of a day.

"Hitsugaya-kun!"

"…" And here's the icing on the cake, Hinamori Momo. "One day, vice captain Hinamori, your going to accidentally address me as a captain, and THEN-"

"Hitsugaya-kun, did you hear the news?" She continued, ignoring his complaint. "Captain Soi Fong-"

"Oh, but you address HER as a captain!"

"- is getting married!" She finished enthusiastically, as though declaring something shocking and absurd. Hitsugaya just sighed, rolling his eyes at her.

"I know, Hinamori, the whole of Soul Society seems to be buzzing with the news." He frowned, scanning the hall. "Matsumoto just left about an hour ago to clear the gossipers from my door…she hasn't come back, so I figured I'd go find her…again."

"Well?!!" Hinamori said, jumping in his way. "What do you think? I mean, she is your coworker so…"

"It's none of my business what the Commander-in-chief of the Onmitsukidō is doing! Move, there's a lot of work to be done and I'm sure it'll take all morning to find that red-headed lay about."

"Or, you could help me with my work?" Hinamori said quietly, as an afterthought. Hitsugaya stopped and stared at her.

"And just why would I help the 5th division with their paperwork?" He asked. "I've read my Captain's Handbook and nowhere in there does it say that the 10th squad captain has to help the 5th squad vice captain with her paperwork, because she was too busy partying last night."

"W-w-well, I-I…" She faltered at being discovered in her tomfoolery.

Hitsugaya thought it over. Sure Hinamori was his old companion in the old days; back when he was smaller than he is now, and a lot less intuitive. Why not help her out?

"Ok, I will help you with your work." He agreed, awkwardly. Hinamori let out a shriek of joy, and grabbed hold of his hand; leading him to her office.

Meanwhile on the other side of the Soul Society, in 2nd division's headquarters, Soi Fong was having something close to a mental breakdown. Urahara Kisuke?!! Why him?!! Why her?!! Why now?!!

"So?"

Soi Fong spun around to see none other than Matsumoto Rangiku, climbing into the office through the window. She was carrying more than a couple jugs of sake in her arms.

"So, what?" Soi Fong asked, eyeing the jugs suspiciously.

"I heard about the…ahem…you know, the _betrothal_." She whispered the word to add emphasis. "I also heard you met the guy." Soi Fong's eyes widened in astonishment.

"How did you know I met him?!!" She asked, accusingly. "I just returned from there not even three minutes ago!" Matsumoto just smiled.

"I know everything that happens here." Threw Soi Fong a jug of sake. "Here let's have a drink and talk this whole thing out, girl to girl."

"Oh, thanks, but I should really just-"

"Nonsense, there's no better time like the present to have a friendly chat with a friend!" She snatched up a chair from Oomaeda's desk, and slid it over to face the captain. Settling herself on the chair, with the back facing forward, she focused her light blue gaze once more on Soi Fong. "So let's start from the beginning."

"…"

Just then the door burst open and in hopped a flash of red and pink.

"GET HER OFF OF ME!!!" Renji yelled, desperately flailing his arms and running around the room. Yachiru was practically glued to his back, diligently stuffing a large fish down his kimono.

"Wee, hold still, Zigzags! Ha ha ha ha!!!" She laughed manically as the tired vice captain tried to dislodge her. Matsumoto strode forward and plucked the small girl from Renji's backside.

"What in the great Soul Society, are you two doing?!!" Matsumoto laughed.

"I was just minding my own business, doing my own paper work, as any good vice captain should." Renji said, pulling the fish from his pants and throwing it to the floor, where it bounced around as he continued. "This…thing…came into the office and proceeded to make a mess of the place, so the captain ordered me to get rid of her." At this point he drew a shaky breath.

"Aww, that's ok, Zigzagy." Said Yachiru happily. "It's not your fault your pants are too tight. Maybe if you took that other thing out you might have more room." Everyone's eyes widened.

"You idiot, that's my-"

"I don't think it's necessary for you to be confiding such information in a child." Soi Fong interrupted. Renji just glared at the pink headed youngster before stalking out; back to his unfinished paperwork. "I'm going to head home early tonight." Soi Fong said after the door closed behind him. "If you see Oomaeda, tell him to finish the work himself."

"Wait, are you sure you're ok?" Matsumoto asked, more nosy than genially concerned. Soi Fong paused to look her up and down; as though she were imposing on forbidden territory and should leave immediately.

"I'll be fine. As I have already informed my vice captain, I can take care of myself." She glanced over at the far corner where Yachiru was playing with the, now dead, fish. "Take her with you when you leave, I don't need a mess in my office. Perhaps you should locate your captain, as he seems to have wandered from the office; probably searching for you." And with those last aggressively stated words she was gone, leaving Matsumoto, Yachiru, and the fish alone in the office.

"Hmm, I guess I'll just have to poke a little harder next time." Matsumoto thought aloud. "Maybe I should make a surprise visit to the mastermind behind this all." With an evil grin on her face she shunpoed in the direction of Yoruichi's quarters.

Yachiru swallowed hard and bounced happily through the wall. "That fishy was really filling!" She said, laughingly. "I think I'll go back to 6th and get another! Ha ha ha ha ha!!!"

* * *

**See ya in two days! Don't forget to hit the review button. I still love to hear from you all!!! Yup…all four of you out there. Lol, hopefully as this story gets longer I'll get some new readers, aye? Well, until next time! :)**


	5. Foundations

_**Hey, here's the next chapter. It's late because I'm a HUGE Hitsugaya fan, and the anime #230 was soooo cool!!! Hope your not too TO-ed. Anyways, here it is.**_

_**By the way, anyone who was wondering why Renji just randomly ran into the scene of the last chapter, with Yachiru…well…I was getting board so I added some humor. It wasn't relevant to anything happening, and really Renji, being a guy that probably likes Matsumoto, and we know he loves sake, he defiantly would NOT have left the room when there was clearly plenty of both in the vicinity. But there he was none the less. A desperate attempt on my account for a little humor. **_

**A warning:**

_**When I began writing, I rated this story wrong. I've changed it since then. This. Is. Rated. M!!! The chapter after this will explain why. Just thought I'd warn the youth before damaging them. So if you're faint at heart, a little squeamish, giggly, under the age of_, and have brown hair beware!!! This could be harmful to your innocent soul. (Just kidding, read on. Just don't get caught. Lol) **_

_**************************************************************_

The day was off to a rough start. Poor Oomaeda was once again impaled in the wall; a rude comment about his captain's skinny figure was to blame. Captain Komamura's flees hit an all time high; he's now in the 4th division on bed rest. And Captain Soi Fong is currently in her worst mood yet, thanks to Miss Matsumoto Rangiku, for so kindly spreading the news that she was marrying Urahara Kisuke.

_How did she even find out who I was marrying, in the first place?!! That girl is just way too nosy! _

She glanced at her door, listening hard (not that she really had to strain herself). The gossipers really had the nerve to be right outside her door!!! She shunpoed through the window and back into the building through an adjacent window that lead to the hall outside her door.

"GET BACK TO WORK, AND STOP WORRYING ABOUT MY LIFE!" She yelled, startling everyone there enough to make them try to jump out of their skin.

"Yes, sir!"

"Sorry, ma'am."

"Right away, Captain!"

They all scrambled off in different directions, a few of them nearly colliding in their rush to escape their angry captain.

"…Um, hey…um, Captain Soi Fong, is it now?"

She turned angry eyes to the speaker, before narrowing them even more than they already were. Urahara Kisuke, in all his scruffy glory, was approaching her looking as though he was ready to be killed on the spot.

"What do _you _want?" She snarled at him, glaring at his unshaven face.

"W-well, it's just…um…" He looked around; there were people peeking around the corner of the hall. They were actually desperate enough for good gossip to risk being caught by the Captain, and most likely informally executed. He edged closer, and spoke in a whisper. "Maybe we should talk inside?" He suggested gently.

Without responding, she just turned and strode into the office, taking her usual seat behind her elaborate Captain's desk; further belittling the candy store owner. He didn't seem put out at all by this, however, and entered the office closing the door and taking the seat in front of her as though they were old friends, just getting together for tea and a little catching up. One glance up at her face, unfortunately, told him that this was not in the least bit the case here.

"Well, we're inside…Now, what do you want, Urahara Kisuke?" She snapped. He flinched at the way she nearly spit his name at him.

"You don't have to call me by my whole name; you can just call me Kisuke, if you like." He said; a warm smile making the corner of Soi Fong's eye twitch in annoyance. She took a breath, calming herself before she did something she may regret.

"Just spit it out already!" She demanded, pounding her fist hard, on the table for emphasis.

"W-well, I don't really know what to say…"He stuttered, awkwardly. "I'm sorry, I-I just…Well, this whole marriage thing…and now with you so angry…I just thought we _should _talk. You know, face to face…alone."

Soi Fong's gaze softened. She'd been thinking the same thing, but was just too proud to go seeking him out, especially after last night's outburst.

"This wasn't my decision either." He said slowly, then after a moment of thought added quickly, "Not that I don't wanna marry you or anything, it's just-"

Soi Fong held up a hand silencing him. "Its fine, I suppose I understand. Yoruichi-sama can be a bit controlling at times…not to mention hard to persuade."

Kisuke let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness, you see now don't you, that we're both in the same boat?" She nodded. "Well, what do you propose we do?"

They sat in silence for about half an hour thinking hard. Neither knew what course of action to take next. Finally, Kisuke spoke up.

"Wanna have dinner with me tonight?" He asked. A pause.

"Ok."

**************************************************************

_It's fine. Really, it'll be just a-oh-k…Oh, who am I kidding, this is so not ok! What now? What is she gonna think? What should I do? Should I go back and talk to her? No, she's sleeping. I couldn't wake her. She looks so angelic when she's- Stop that!!! Ok…ok…now what? Oh, I can not believe I did that! Me!!! Of all people…with a girl…with a member of the Goten!!! I mean, it was kinda nice…no!!! It was wrong; I shouldn't have taken advantage of her like that! Obviously she was having a tough time, and simply needed a shoulder to cry on! Why, oh, why did I have to act on such a selfish impulse?!! I'm supposed to be her friend! Someone to be by her side through these hard times, not someone to take her body like a horney dog on a chain! _

He walked down the hall, contemplating what tomorrow's sunshine would unfortunately bring. She would wake up, then…

_Why, why, why?!! _

He continued to walk. Hoping with all his might, that she won't hate him when tomorrow comes.

***************************************************

_**So, review! Again, next chapter may damage innocence! Very gooey!!! *Evil laugh and thunder in background* **_


	6. Sovereignty

_**I apologize for being oh-so-very late. I wrote this chapter about 3 times. I guess I'm still not skilled enough to keep in-character characters and add romance at the same time. Oops. :( Oh well, I'll keep working on it. **_

_**By the way, this is half of the chapter. I wanted to upload this so that I didn't keep you all too much in the dark, and I don't want my chapters to be too long; I tend to get distracted if they are. As for the goo, it's coming. Try to have a little patience, I may have been writing my whole life, but I still need some minor touch ups; I don't wanna ruin a good thing I've got going here. **_

_***********************************************************************_

_(Later that night.) _

It was actually ok. Not great, but defiantly not terrible either. They'd eaten a decent meal, at a nice restaurant, away from the prying eyes of soul reapers, on the outskirts of the district. Her decision was made, after that meeting alone with Kisuke; she knew now, more than ever that she had to find a way to convince the Shihouin princes not to marry her to him. They were two completely opposite personalities. It just would never work. Sure Kisuke was a nice guy, and in the right light he was even a bit attractive, but that didn't alter her opinions on him. She still hated him; she still couldn't stand to be in his presence for more than three minutes, and she still thought he was the stupidest thing since powdered milk.

Something had to be done. The question remained; what? Something deep within her soul told her exactly what.

******************************************************************************

She woke early the next morning; leaving her lodgings on a mission to find and confront her mistress. She scanned the vicinity, with well trained senses, until discovering Yoruichi, strangely, in the tenth squad courtyard. Hurrying in that general direction, she contemplated her words carefully; even in the forcefully wrong situation she was in, that didn't excuse her for speaking callously toward a princess, as great and beautiful as Yoruichi-sama.

She'd be straight forward, and gently explain her views, and opinions, on the situation pertaining to the betrothal. She paused outside the gate leading to the courtyard; she heard vice captain Matsumoto and Yoruichi-sama talking.

"I don't know what's going on, but he sure is spending a lot more time with her lately." Matsumoto was saying. "Maybe it's just me, but this is all happening so sudden. I can't even keep up with the gossip at this rate." There was the sound of laughter.

"Well, you know they don't stay innocent their whole lives. Eventually every captain grows up and finds themselves that special someone." It was Captain Kyouraku.

_What was he doing there? _

"When you live as long as I did you see history repeat itself; you see children grow into adults. Then those adults turn around and have children, and the cycle continues." Captain Kyouraku concluded. Soi Fong pushed the gate open slightly to peer, unnoticed, inside the yard. She saw Captain Kyouraku, vice captain Matsumoto, and her mistress, Yoruichi-sama all sitting beneath the shade of the overhanging porch. At the conclusion of Captain Kyouraku's words Yoruichi nodded, and smiled slightly.

"All too right you are, Captain Kyouraku. I'd only hope, though, that my little Bumble-Bee never loses that slight innocent way about her."

"Same here." Added Matsumoto. She looked around at the building behind her. "*Sigh* If only the captain would finish his work before leaving like this…" She said sadly.

"More like, you wish he'd do _**your **_paperwork before dashing off into the sunset." Kyouraku corrected her. Matsumoto blushed, but held her head high.

"Yea, I guess that is what I meant." She said through a wide grin. "I'd better get going then, if I'm gonna find him. See ya later today Captain! Hope to see ya there, Yoruichi-san…See ya around Captain Soi Fong."

At once all eyes were upon the gate. Trying her best to contain the heart attack welling up into her chest, she walked slowly into view.

"I apologize for interrupting." She addressed the group solemnly. "I come requesting a word with Yoruichi-sama." Kyouraku smiled warmly at her, and standing (slightly wobbly) he bowed and left the two women alone. Matsumoto had long since exited the scene; most likely to search The Soul Society for her captain.

"What's buzzing in _**your **_bonnet, Bumble-Bee?" Yoruichi asked comically. "Are you and Kisuke already having marital troubles?"

"No-I mean yes…that's not what I wanted to discuss, Yoruichi-sama." Soi Fong wiped sweat from her brow. This was going to be harder than she'd thought; and she thought it'd be pretty hard to begin with. "Yoruichi-sama, I don't want to marry Urahara Kisuke." There was silence as Yoruichi considered her words.

"So, you're interested in someone else?" She asked innocently.

"No, I do not wish to be married at all…to anyone."

"…hmm…" A strange look crossed Yoruichi's features. For a moment Soi Fong didn't know what to make of it. She knew it was a bad omen that she'd never seen this expression before, and the feeling it gave her melted her heart, making her wish she hadn't spoken at all. Yoruichi-sama was dissatisfied with her. Never in her entire life did Soi Fong ever remember displeasing her former captain, and quite frankly, she didn't like it at all. She wanted to crawl into an unfathomable hole and never be seen again. "…well, I suppose I understand." Yoruichi continued. "After all, I am the one who's betrayed you. It's understandable that you don't wish for me to choose your mate…I see…It's ok, Soi Fong. I'll return to my own work now…" She turned to leave.

"W-wait! Yoruichi-sama! That's not what I-" But it was too late, Yoruichi had already shunpoed away. Soi Fong bowed her head; what did she just do?!! She openly refused her mistress' wish, and brought dishonor to the Fong family! Yoruichi-sama is well within her rights to choose her mate, and here she had to make her think she wasn't worthy of such a task. She had to be so self-centered as to think of herself and act without a second thought as to the consequences of her words! And now Yoruichi-sama was gone. She'd most likely left to return to the Real World, and it was all her fault!

Soi Fong leapt lightly onto a roof top and began walking, tile to tile, towards her division's command center. Even as she continued on her walk, head held down in shame, a small smile touched her lips; she was independent; she was happy; she was free. Free to choose her own husband; free to choose her own personality; free to wait on whomever she wanted to wait on. For the second time in her life she was free from the Shihouin princess; for the second time in her life, she was walking on new ground; taking new risks; being just like everyone else. A normal human being. Not a Shihouin slave.

She was free.

***********************************************************************

_**Anyone with any questions or comments, or just wants to say 'hi nice job' feel free to hit that trusty rusty review button down there. I also just realized you can enter competitions on this site. Anyone wanna recommend any that you'd like to challenge me with? PM or write me in a review. Thanks; I always love to be challenged with new material! :)**_


End file.
